shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Surprise It Up
Plot The epiosde starts when Starla's ex-boyfriend (Brett Johnson), moves to Chicago and arrives at her house. Starla is so surprised to see him. Later, at John Hughes High School Starla and Brett start to hang out, and Gabe sees them and starts to question if it was the right choice to let Starla go. Meanwhile, Rachel starts crushing on the new boy, she meets. Kayla tries to get her to stick with one boy. Recurring Cast *Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Martinez *Ryan Newman as Kayla Rose *Peyton List as Rachel Rockwell *G. Hannelius as Talia Green *Ciara Bravo as Bianca Carter *Sierra McCormick as Katelyn Hampton *Cole Sprouse as Jeremy Hampton Guest Stars *Jack Griffo as Brett Johnson *Peyton Meyer as Jake Script Scene One At the Micheal's House Doorbell Rings Starla opens the door Starla: Brett!! Brett: Surprise!! Starla: It's so good to see you! Brett: You Too, you look great. Starla: Come in. Starla: What are you doing here? Brett: I'm moving to Chicago! Starla: That's great, what school? Brett: John Hughes High School Starla: That's the school I go to. Brett: That's great. Starla: Well see you tomorrow. Brett: You too. Scene Two At John Hughes High School Starla and Brett walk in Starla: So that's Honors History Class and that's Honors Math, I go to both classes. Gabe walks in Gabe hides Gabe:(whispers) Who's that, and why is he with Starla? Starla turns around Starla: Hey Gabe. Starla: Brett, this is Gabe, Gabe, this Brett my ex boyfriend. Gabe: Oh, hi.... Rachel walks in Starla: Hey Rachel. Brett, this is Rachel, my friend. Rachel: Hi Gabe: Oh, hey Rachel. Rachel: Hey Gabe. Rachel goes to her seat next to Kayla New boy walks into the room Rachel: (to Kayla) Look, there's the new boy. He looks really cute. Kayla: Wait, Rachel. Are you saying, you like him? Rachel: Yes. Kayla: But, you're dating Gabe. Rachel: Oh... Yeah.. New boy walks over to the seat next to Rachel New boy: Hi, my name's Jake. What's yours? Rachel: I'm Rachel. Jake: Who's that girl over there. (points to Starla) She's really pretty. Rachel: Ohhh... That's Starla. Rachel: Wait, I need to talk to someone real quick. Rachel: (to Kayla) What, he likes Starla! How can I get him to like me and how can I break up with Gabe? Kayla: You're breaking up with Gabe! Why? Rachel: Because I like Jake, the new boy. Kayla: Rachel, you can't just start a relationship with someone you just met. Rachel: I know, but he's so cute. Can you please, help me try to get him to like me instead of Starla? Kayla: Okay, fine. bell rings Rachel: (to Kayla) Class is starting. I will talk to you later. Break Kayla: Just please, don't break up with Gabe. Rachel: What am I supposed to do when I start another relationship? Kayla: You can wait till he loses interest in you. Rachel: But, what if that doesn't happen? Kayla: Don't start another relationship. Rachel: Fine. At Gym Jake walks over to the bleachers Jeremy hey im jeremy Jake hi im jake Jake i just moved here Jeremy oh ok well welcome Jake thanks youre on the wrestling team Jeremy yeah waves at bianca* Jake whos she Jeremy bianca my girlfriend Jake oh ok Jeremy if you want to join Jake yeah Jeremy ok Scene Three Rachel's locker Rachel: So, which classes are you taking? Jake: Honors History, Honors Math, Honors Science... Rachel: Oh, I'm taking those classes. Jake: Cool, I hope to see you at class. Talia walks in the room Talia: Hi, Rachel. Who's this? Rachel: Talia, this is Jake, the new boy and Jake this is Talia, my best friend. Talia: Hey, Jake. Jake: Hey, Talia. bell rings Talia: Well, see you guys later, I've got to get to science class. Rachel: Bye. Jake: Bye, hope to see you guys later. Scene Four Starla's locker Gabe walks in the room Gabe: I don't like that your showing him around. Starla: Wait, are you jealous. Gabe: What? I've got Rachel. Starla: Cause it says here on Wendy's blog that Rachel is into a new boy. Gabe: I got to go talk to Rachel. Scene Five Rachel's locker Starla walks in the room Starla: Hey, Rachel who's this? Rachel: Starla, this is Jake,Jake this is Starla. Starla: Hi Jake: Hi Starla: Well, see you guys later. Jake: I'm gonna try to ask Starla out. Rachel: Why? Jake: She's really pretty. Rachel: I have something to tell you. Jake: What is it? Rachel: Oh... Well, I like you... Jake: Me too. I pretended to like Starla because I didn't no you liked me. Rachel's locker Jake: So Rachel, do you want to go out with me? Rachel: Ok bell rings Rachel: makes a "call me" sign Rachel & Jake: go to class Starla's locker Brett: Starla, I still have feelings for you. Starla: Brett, can we talk about this later. Brett: Sure. Brett walks away Gabe: Starla, I'm jealous, ok, I've been jealous the whole time. Starla: Gabe, think about if you want to leave Rachel, then tell me. Scene Six John Hughes High School Principal: We're going to have the homecoming dance this Friday. student cheer and go ask each other's to go to the dance with them Rachel's locker Gabe: So Rachel, are you going to the homecoming dance with me? Announcer: Nominations for Homecoming King and Queen are Gabe Martinez, Jake, Brett Johnson, Brandon Micheals, Gavin Trent, Austin Moon, Jade and Rachel Rockwell, Talia Green, Skyler Ross, Rocky Blue, Ally Dawson, Bree Starr, Starla Micheals, Bianca Carter, and Kayla Rose. Rachel: Well, Gabe I wanted to go to the dance with Jake. Gabe: What? I might as well breakup with you and go to the dance with Starla. Starla walks in Gabe: This whole time that I'd dated you I still had feelings for Starla. Rachel: What, do you mean? Gabe: I'm breaking up with you, I like Starla. Rachel walks away Starla: What, was that. Gabe: I still like you. Starla: Well, I've talked to Brett seems like he really likes Kayla. Gabe: Are you saying, what I think you're saying? Starla: Yep, I want to get back together with you. Gabe: Me, too. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes